Power Rangers: Wild Fury
by AdamTobiasGrayson
Summary: Yes I'm the first to do this one. hopefully you'll like it. CeCe is the red ranger of a new team mentored by Cole, from Wild Force.
1. Chapter 1

A/N So, CeCe and Rocky are in HS (high school). As always with my Shake It Up stories, CeCe is a year younger then Rocky so, CeCe is 16 and Rocky is 17. Yes I know in the show they're both 13. However Zendaya is actually 14, that's why I make Rocky older. Also this is like twenty years after Jungle Fury, since RPM is in the future and I'm not including Samurai. Might be too long for some of you but it works for me.

Anyway this is just one of the few crossovers that popped in my head. Hope it's good.

The ideas for the morphers and all aren't the best but I did try. This is just the introduction to the story by the way.

Chapter 1

"What'd you get on the quiz Ms. Robinson gave us?" Rocky asked me as we walked through the halls.

"I got a C! I thought I would've gotten at least a C+." I groaned and pulled my locker open. I tossed my books inside then saw it. To any normal person it looks like a regular cell phone: gold with red lines going up the sides. However, I'm not a normal person. But you'll see that later.

I pocketed the phone, not believing that I forgot it, then turned to Rocky. "I mean who cares about history anyway!"

"Well, it's very interesting Ceece. You just don't want to learn." She said.

I half nodded. "Point."

Then a black haired boy and a brunette walked up. I grinned. "Hey guys!"

"Hey CeCe. Rocky." The guy, Allen, gave me a smile, then glanced at Rocky. I think he's got a crush.

"Is the quiz today?" The brunette, Cassandra, asked.

"Yep and CeCe barely passed. Again." Rocky said.

I guess I should introduce my friends to you. Allen Chilman is a seventeen year old junior. He's got green eyes but his favorite color is blue. Allen is pretty laid back, he's got a sarcastic sense of humor and knows some type of martial arts thanks to his mom teaching him. He's also taller then me, and maybe like a few inches taller then Rocky. Should I mention he's Caucasian?

Cassandra Delacourt is from French decent (I believe anyway) but grew up in America. She's got brown eyes to match her hair and she's pretty good looking I have to say. She's sixteen, like me.

"I can't help it! You know why." I gave her a little glare and Rocky just grinned.

Then three phones beeped. Rocky checked hers but it wasn't hers.

"Uh. Rocky we gotta go." I said.

She frowned. "But CeCe.."

"I'm sorry Rocky. It's important. I'll see you soon I promise."

"Bye Rocky."

Cassandra, Allen and I left Rocky standing in the hallway. I glanced back and saw her looking at her feet.

Maybe I should explain.

We three are the newest team of Power Rangers. Allen is blue, Cassandra is green, and I, CeCe Jones, am the red ranger. Yeah I know: "CeCe red ranger? No way." Well believe it!

Our mentor is a man named Cole. He was the red ranger of the Wild Force team. He was told from his mentor, Princess Shayla, that Earth would be in trouble and gave him three morphers. They were designed on his teams morphers, but not exactly the same. She told him not to find us, we'd find him.

And that we did. I, ironically, was first. I stumbled into him when I was looking for an after school activity. I wanted to do something to help people, but wasn't sure what. The morpher, which was in a small box that fell out his bag when I stumbled into him, snapped itself onto my arm. The morpher was in the shape of a bears face.

He wouldn't let me do any fighting along. Well not against monsters, not that there was any. He would help me train, because the morpher somehow gave me fighting abilities. Not sure how that works but I won't complain. Where was I? Oh yeah.

After about a week, Cassandra came into the group. She'd just moved into the town and I met her. She was a little nervous and got more then she bargained for after she met me. I felt she was different then everyone else, so I brought her to see Cole. The green morpher snapped onto her wrist. Hers was in the shape of a lions face.

Allen was last, but he's not the best or the worst. He and his mom had lived in town for awhile and I'd even seen him around. His mom, Lily, knew Cole. Apparently one of the original rangers, Tommy Oliver, held some kind of Power Ranger metting, or was it a convention. Either way they met there and Lily stopped by for a visit. The blue morpher was on his wrist before he came in the door. He didn't even realize. When his mom saw the cheetah face she couldn't stop smiling.

We're not even sure what we're fighting yet. All we've been doing is training and so far Allen is the best. It's not fair though, he was learning from his mom! His dad…not so much he's not sure who that is. But it's still not fair! Um sorry getting off topic.

Cole called us the Wild Fury team. In combination of his team, and Allen's mom's team. I don't think it rings well but I can't argue with him. Well I could but it'd go nowhere.

After I saw Rocky looking down, I kind of realized I've been to busy to hang out with her outside school. I feel bad but I don't know what to do. I can't exactly bring her. I just hope she understands. And I hope the bad guys are finally here.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The trio of new rangers burst into their mentors dojo. Cole was standing in the middle of the room with his arms crossed. The rookie rangers stood on one of the many red mats.

"You've never called us with the phones before." CeCe said. "Is it finally time?"

"Yes. The scanner has detected something you need to take care of.""Finally some action!" Allen cheered."This is serious Allen. Follow me." Cole walked towards the wall, moved one of the paintings on the wall and pushed the wall. The wall shifted back wards then slid towards the left, revealing a hidden passage. Cole lead them down the stairs and into a room. The room had computers and a big screen against the far wall. A red circle on the wall was flashing. There was also training items around the room.

Cole walked to the screen and tapped a button. An image popped up on the screen of the park. The people in the park were being chased by these gray featureless humanoids. They had no eyes, nose, ears, or mouth."What are those things?" Cassandra asked.

"These are, I'm assuming, the minions. You have to stop them from hurting the people."

CeCe nodded. "We'll get rid of these guys."

Rocky sighed as she walked into her apartment complex. She and CeCe were supposed to see a movie after school but the redhead abandoned her to hang out with Cassandra and Allen. She realized they were in the same karate class, which hurt Rocky because CeCe would not take karate with her, but it seemed like those three were always hanging out.

As Rocky unlocked her apartment door, her parents were both working, she heard heavy footsteps down the hall. Looking up she saw a girl running down the hall. She recognized the black haired girl as Elizabeth from school.

"Elizabeth, what's the rush?" Rocky asked.

The girl stopped and stared at her. "You don't know?""Know what?""These gray things are attacking people in the park. It was all over the news until one of them took out the camera." Elizabeth said.

"Where are you running too though? You can't go to the park it isn't safe.""My mom is there!" Elizabeth said, running off.

Rocky shook her head as she walked into her home.

The trio ran into the park and immediately were almost ran over by a fleeing woman. Allen ran his hand through his brownish-blonde Mohawk and grinned, "This is why we've been training.""Um, excuse me but you're the more experienced fighter. You were training when you were five!" Cassandra barked.

"Guys!" CeCe put her hands on each of their shoulders. "Focus on these things!""Right."

"Sorry."CeCe lead her team to the middle of the gray figures. She tapped one of the shoulder and gave him a right hook . "Back off!"The minions turned their attention on the rangers as one fell to the ground.

"Hm, I just realized I don't like the number advantage they have on us." Allen said, as they were surrounded.

"Scared Allen?" Cassandra teased.

"Course not. I just don't like these odds for our first fight.""These things are creepy. They're like blank slates or something."

"Slates is a good name for these things." CeCe said. "They're blank and easily disposable."Before another word could be said the Slates charged. The rangers were easily able to dodge their attacks and found that it did not take much to take them down. CeCe found that a three hit attack was enough to take down one of them.

Allen flipped the last remaining Slate and stomped on it's chest. "I guess I know to bet for the impossible option."

"This was too easy." CeCe commented.

An explosion behind the trio knocked them off their feet. CeCe managed to look up in time to see a crocodile monster wielding a sword. He laughed and stalked toward the rangers.

"You just had to say that didn't you CeCe." Cassandra murmured as they worked their way to their feet.

"You puny humans dare to defy my mistress? No one can stop her!" the monster shouted.

"And who is your mistress exactly?" CeCe questioned.

"My mistress will be here soon to take over this world. You will see her then! For now you have to deal with Crocjaw!""As long as we're here you'll never take over earth!" CeCe snapped.

"You are three humans! You cannot stop us!""Let's get him guys!"

The trio charged at the crocodile, who readied his sword. Allen jumped over the sword as CeCe and Cassandra came from the other side. The fight was quickly becoming one sided with the rangers having to avoid the sword and still attack the monster. Cassandra ducked under another swing from the sword then quickly grabbed the crocodile's arm. CeCe kicked the sword from Crocjaw's grip. Without the sword the rangers were able to get the upper hand, they would take a hit occasionally but they would jump back in. The trio gave their opponent simultaneous kicks that caused him to stumbled back.

They attempted to take advantage but a strong gust of wind blew them off their feet and threw them back onto the ground.

"Your attempts to stop me are mildly amusing." A female voice said. A woman stood next to Crocjaw, holding a black staff in her hand. Her hair was black to match her dark eyes. She wore a black dress type attire, along with an evil grin.

"I take it you're his mistress." Cassandra said, as the rangers once again stood up.

"I am Iracabeth, the strongest witch to ever live!""What kind of name is Iracabeth?" Allen commented, rubbing the back of his head.

"You dare mock me? Who do you think you are?"

"We're the Power Rangers!" CeCe said.

A girl ran up to the two evil villains calling for her mom.

CeCe quickly realized the girl, "Elizabeth! Don't go over there!"

Elizabeth spun around, "CeCe?""Elizabeth, you know this girl?" Iracabeth questioned.

"Yes, mom, they go to my school.""Wait, mom?""Dude."

Iracabeth chuckled, "It seems that your friends here claim to be the Power Rangers and that they're going to stop us.""Elizabeth, you're not seriously going to help her are you?" CeCe questioned.

"She's my mom. Besides, I wouldn't mind having people do what I say." Elizabeth grinned. The girl snapped her finger and a staff that matched her mothers appeared in her hand.

"Um, Ceece, not to boss around the boss or anything but maybe it's time to break out the multicolored suits." Allen suggested."Good idea." With a twist of the wrist their morphers appeared on their wrists. "Wild access!"

With that cry and the push of a button the trio instantly donned their suits. Their uniforms were reminiscent of the Wild Force uniforms. The differences were mostly the colors: the gold belt and gold linings on the chest were now white and the logo on the chest was three claw marks.

"You really thing that will scare us?" Elizabeth scoffed.

"Man, I feel great." Allen said.

"I feel strong." Cassandra added.

CeCe pointed at the villains, "Leave now and we won't destroy you.""Did you have to give them an out?" Allen complained.

"Do you really think they'll take it?" CeCe countered.

"You aren't worth my time." Iracabeth growled. She raised her staff and slammed the end onto the ground. The ground in front of her exploded in smoke and when it cleared there was a new monster standing in place. It looked like a minotaur from Greek mythology.

"Minotaur smash!" It yelled.

"Have fun living your last few minutes rangers!" Iracabeth laughed as she slammed her staff down again and the three villains were gone.

"Let's take this guy out before he can cause any damage!" CeCe ordered.

"Right!"

The trio ran into their third fight of the day. CeCe took the first attack, but had to duck under a massive swing and the other two Rangers immediately took swings. Minotaur easily took the punches swung his horns. Cassandra managed to move but Allen took the attack to the side. As he fell to the ground, momentarily stunned, CeCe jumped in. The monster punched Cassandra, then redirected CeCe's attack and threw her into the green ranger. The two girls rolled along the grass and Allen moved to cover them as they stood up.

"I think it's weapon time guys." CeCe said.

"Right."

The trio pulled their blasters out of the holsters and fired. The monster stumbled back, wounded.

"How do we finish him?" Cassandra asked.

"Like this." CeCe summoned her Battle Axe. The others followed suit, Allen summoning his sword while Cassandra wielded her sais. They put them all together, the sais attached to the bottom of the axe while Allen's sword. "Wild Cannon ready! Fire!"

The Minotaur couldn't dodge the blast and exploded.

The trio walked into the Command Center in the dojo to see Cole sitting at the monitors. They stopped talking and waiting for him to say something, but were only met with silence.

"How did we do?" CeCe asked, after a moment.

"You guys did great. This Iracabeth seems dangerous, be careful. She'll probably do anything it takes to get revenge for this defeat." Cole said.

"Don't worry, we'll handle her." Allen said. "We have too.""The whole city knows about you. The news had a special live report of the Power Rangers fight in the park."

"They don't know who we really are right?""Luckily they arrived after you had morphed. The good thing is everyone knows the Power Rangers are protecting the city."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N So, someone wanted me to put herself and her gf in here as power rangers. Sorry, but I cannot do that, I already have plans for other rangers. However, if you want to see older rangers I'll see what I can do, just let me know who you wanna see (and please don't everyone say Tommy). You probably already know this but Cole and Lily will be in this already. Also, you know Allen is Lily's son, but I quite honestly haven't decided who his father should be. Any ideas?**

**I wrote this while watching the Power Rangers Time Force marathon on nicktoons (and got bummed out when Jen had to leave Wes. Am I the only one that thinks she should've stayed?) and I think that's what actually gave me the inspiration to finish this chapter.**

Chapter 3

CeCe and Allen walked into their apartment complex after their talk with Cole at the Command Center. Cassandra left for her own house, while the red and blue rangers lived in the same building.

"I'm so glad we aren't preparing anymore." CeCe said.

"Yeah, but you realize you'll have to do a lot more training right?" Allen asked, glancing at her.

"Wait? Why would we do that? We kicked butt out there. We shouldn't train much anymore." CeCe shook her head.

Allen rolled his eyes, "You are never finished training. It doesn't matter if you've been a black belt for twenty years you still practice."

"Oh please." CeCe stopped at her door.

"You'll see. See you later CeCe." Adam walked down the hall, to his own room.

CeCe walked into her room and found herself practically knocked over by a hug from Rocky, "Oh crap!"

"CeCe, where have you been!? I've been worried sick!"

"I'm sorry, Rocky. I was uh hiding." CeCe lied.

"Next time can you at least call me and let me know you're okay or something?"

"I'll text you. I promise."

"Good."

A week later CeCe and Allen were walking with Rocky towards their apartment building. CeCe and Allen were wearing their respected colors, which as an afterthought seemed kind of suspicious. Allen had also had the tips of his Mohawk dyed blue. Cassandra told him it was too obvious but no one seemed to put two and two together.

"So, CeCe, do you want to do something tonight?" Rocky asked.

"Something? Like what?" CeCe looked at the girl on her right.

"Go to the movies? Stay in and have a girls night in? I don't know, Ceece, I just want to hang out. I miss you. We don't spend as much time together like we used too." Rocky frowned.

"I'm sorry, Rocky. I just…have things to do now." CeCe said, guilt gnawing at her stomach.

"Like what?" Rocky stopped walking and grabbed CeCe's wrist.

"Important things. I can't tell you what Rocky. I'm sorry."

"You _can't_ tell me or you _won't_?" Rocky crossed her arms.

"Um. Ladies? I think there's more important things at hand right now." Allen said.

"Like what?!" Rocky snapped, turning to him, but eyes widening when she realized what he meant. The trio were surrounded by Slates."Rocky, stay behind me." CeCe said.

"I can handle myself!" Rocky protested.

"Other issues!" Allen shouted, before the slates charged.

At her lair Iracabeth watched the fight on her crystal ball. Elizabeth stood next to her with a confused look on her face.

"Mom, why did you choose now to attack? I mean Rocky's not even a ranger."

"True enough, but she can fight." Iracabeth commented, only half paying attention.

"So, why now?""Because it's clear to me that CeCe's been a bad friend to Rocky. If I can drive a bigger wedge between them then the red ranger will be vulnerable. Without the leader the other two will fall shortly after."

"But Rocky seems to be holding her own."

"I can see this." Iracabeth growled, "I'll have to keep my eyes on her but for now let's send them a new plaything."

Allen gave his last Slate a kick to the gut and as it bent over he jumped in the air, bringing his leg down on the Slate's head and making it crash into the concrete. CeCe and Rocky decided to take theirs out a lot simpler. CeCe flipped hers onto the ground and stomped on its face.

Rocky gave the Slate a kick to the face and looked to CeCe as it fell. "These were the things that the Power Rangers beat all this week!"CeCe gave a quick nod, "Yeah."

"Why did they attack us though?" Rocky frowned confused.

"Beats me, but at least it wasn't one of those monsters."

"You mean like that?" Allen asked, pointing ahead of them.

Standing ahead of them was monster that looked like it was just thought up on the spot. It looked, for lack of a better description, like the devil. It was fully red, with horns and a tail.

"Devilnox will crush you!"

"You two get out of here and I'll hold it off!" Allen shouted. CeCe easily realized he was just going to morph when Rocky was gone.

"What? We can't just leave you," Rocky argued.

"Rocky, he's been fighting since he was five! He can handle it, now come on!" CeCe grabbed her best friends arm and dragged her off.

When they were out of earshot Allen turned his attention to Devilnox. "So, you're the latest monster? Geeze, Iracabeth has zero creativity huh."

"Shut up and fight ranger!" Devilnox charged.

"What no witty back and forth first? Pity. Wild access!"

Rocky and CeCe made it to their apartment building, which wasn't too far from where they had been, before finally stopping. Rocky immediately turned to CeCe and slapped her arm hard.

"Rocky, what the hell?""We just left Allen there! He could be dead!" Rocky yelled.

"He's fine." Her cell phone rang and she looked at Rocky, "I gotta go."

"Seriously CeCe?!"

"I'm sorry! I have to go!" CeCe turned and ran before Rocky could say another word.

As the red ranger joined the other two in the battle she quickly turned the guilt she was feeling into anger. She pulled out her weapon and dove right at Devilnox, quickly slashing at him.

"Got some aggression there?" Allen asked.

"Not now! Shut up and fight!" CeCe snapped.

"Oh damn."

"Wild Cannon!" The trio quickly combined their weapons and fired at Devilnox. The monster was destroyed in a fiery explosion.

"Did you really expect that to work?" Elizabeth asked her scowling mother.

"No. But I have a new surprise for these brats. Grow my monster!"

"Another easy day at the office." Allen's grin was hidden by his helmet.

"I don't know if I can keep lying to Rocky about this." The guilt was evident in CeCe's voice.

"Well you can't exactly tell her." Cassandra said.

"I know that but-" CeCe was cut off by another explosion. As the trio turned they saw Devilnox had come back, except this time he was much bigger.

He laughed as he looked down at the rangers, "Now how do you expect to destroy me rangers?"

"He's got a good question and I don't have a good answer." Allen commented. "Maybe if I stomp on his toe he'll go away."

Cole's voice came from their morphers, "It's time to call for the Zords rangers."

"Really?" CeCe asked.

"Do it."

"Wild Zords online!"

As the trio called the words the Zords came running. The first one to get there was the blue cheetah Zord. The structure was shaped like a cheetah, but there was obviously mechanical parts. It was fully blue, except the silver underbelly and had black spots all over it. It let out a loud roar and crouched down, ready to pounce.

The lion came next. It was green, also with a silver underbelly. There was also silver on the legs and the mane was gold.

The red bear barreled through the city, dodging the buildings as it came. The bear Zord was red and gold and was easily the biggest Zord, even on all fours.

"These are awesome!" Cassandra shrieked excitedly.

"Yes, it's very cool, but we gotta focus!" CeCe said.

The trio jumped into their respective Zords and studied the interiors.

"Cheetahs got a need for speed!"

"Lions ready to roar!"

"Then let's get 'em!"

"You think your little toys scare me! I'll crush them like bugs!" Devilnox shouted.

CeCe charged first. The bear Zord stood on its hind legs and slashed at Devilnox with its claws. Devilnox stumbled back and Cassandra took the chance to bite down on his leg. With Devilnox distracted Allen jumped on the monsters chest, knocking him to the ground and the cheeta Zord latched onto his neck.

"Ah! You prissy felines! Get off me!" Devilnox threw the cheetah Zord off of him. He kicked the lion in the head and it reluctantly let go.

"Maybe we need the megazord!" Allen said.

"Good idea! Zords combine!"

The bear Zords legs retracted into its body while the claws did the same, but humanoid arms came out in their place. The cheetah and lion Zords shifted their bodies to create the legs. The bear Zords head fell back into his body and came up with a helmet on and a more human-like face.

"Now this is what I'm talking about!" CeCe said as the rangers found themselves in the cockpit. They were sitting down, with CeCe in the very front and the other two directly behind her.

"Let's see what this baby can do." Allen said.

"Right!"

The Wild Fury Megazord and Devilnox started throwing punches, with neither getting a clear advantage. Until Devilnox's tail swung around and slashed the Megazord's chest. Before the rangers could retaliate the monster had pounced and slashed them with his horns.

"Okay, time to stop going easy on this devil!" CeCe shouted. "Wild Sword!"

The Megazord pulled out a long sword from a compartment and held it towards Devilnox. "Final Strike!" With one massive swing the Megazord's Sword sliced through Devilnox and the monster exploded for the last time.

"Woo! That's awesome!" Allen shouted. "When can we do it again?"

"Easy, blue, I want a break." Cassandra said.

"Let's go home guys."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N This chapter doesn't actually involve any fighting or anything. Just a bit of drama.**

Chapter 4

The next day CeCe didn't see Rocky. She wasn't at school and when she went to her apartment she never answered. Rocky's parents had recently gotten very busy with work after Ty went off to college and Rocky hardly saw them anymore. It only made CeCe feel even guiltier. She had promised Rocky never to leave her and here she was doing exactly that.

CeCe went to the dojo, knowing full well Cole would be there, as he had a bedroom above the initial room. As she walked in she saw Cole at a punching bag. He looked over at her as she walked over and gave her a smile, "Hey, CeCe."

CeCe chewed on her lip, "Hey, Cole, can I talk to you about something?"

"Of course. What's going on?' Cole stopped his workout and looked at her.

"Well, ever since we started fighting Iracabeth and all her crappy monsters, I've been neglecting Rocky."

"So, why don't you spend some time with her?"

"Well, I do, but every time we start to hang out the witch sends a monster and I have to lie to Rocky and ditch her. I feel so guilty, it's eating me up inside. She doesn't have the best family right now and I promised I wouldn't leave her but I can feel this tearing us apart."

"So, what, are you asking for permission to tell her you're a Power Ranger?""I-no. I just don't know what to do."

"Why didn't you ever bring her here?" Cole asked. "She could've been in our classes."

"She already takes karate somewhere else. And that's another reason she's hurting. I wouldn't take it with her, but when I got this morpher I started taking it with Allen and Cass and it hurt her feelings. I'm such a bad friend aren't I?"

"You're not a bad friend, CeCe, you're a Power Ranger. I'm sure if she did know she would understand, but you can't tell her. She might accidentally tell."

"Rocky wouldn't-"

"I'm not saying she would do it on purpose. I'm saying that maybe if she gets to worked up she could say things she couldn't take back. In all honesty I think you should just talk to her about this, let her know you still care about her. You do care right?"

"Of course! She's been my best friend since we were little."

"Then I'm sure you two will work it out."

"Thanks for the talk, Cole."

"That's what I'm here for." Cole said. "CeCe, I need a favor from you and the other rangers."

"Really? What?"

"This is a little embarrassing, but I lost some morphers."

"What? I thought you only made three." CeCe frowned.

Cole shook his head, "No. Originally I made six and I had them both in two different suitcases. When I came here my other suitcase went missing on the flight and now I have no idea where they are."

"How can I help you find them?"

"Just keep an eye out for them. If you see anything that looks like it could be a morpher then let me know."

"Well, if their like ours they should look like animals right?"

"Yes. There's a pink falcon, a silver rhino and a gold Spinosaurus."

"Wait, Spinosaurus? That's a dinosaur."

"Power Ranger teams occasionally have an odd man out. I didn't want to break the tradition." Cole chuckled. "Just watch out okay?"

"Yeah. I'll let the others know too."

"I'm serious. It's very important they do not fall into the wrong hands."

The next day at school, CeCe saw Allen and Cass at their lockers, which were right next to each other, and walked over to them. "Guys, Cole made three more morphers."

Allen raised an eyebrow at her, "Recently?"

"No, before. But we need to watch out for them, okay?"

"Sure."

"Okay." Cass nodded.

"On a different note, have you seen Rocky today?" CeCe asked.

"That we have." Allen said.

"Where is she?"

"I- CeCe she's not acting like Rocky." Cass told her.

"What do you mean?" CeCe frowned.

"Turn around."CeCe turned and saw Rocky, but it wasn't Rocky. Rocky was dressed in a black biker jacket with a pink shirt underneath, black leather jeans and boots. She also had pink highlights in her hair.

"Oh, dear God, not again." CeCe sighed and walked over to Rocky. "Rocky, didn't you already go through this goth, tough girl phase?"

"Bite me, Red." Rocky snarled.

CeCe's eyes widened, "What?"

"I don't need any comments from you. In fact I don't need anything from you. You just go back to your new best friends and never speak to me again."

"What? No, you don't really mean that. Rocky we've been best friends for years. You know no one can replace you."

"CeCe. You promised me you wouldn't leave me. Ever since my parents left you promised me you would stay and you haven't! You always ditch me for them! You're just like them, you stopped caring about me!"

"Rocky, you know that isn't true! I'm sorry, I just…"

"You just can't tell me. Because there's nothing to tell."

"I don't need you, CeCe. You're just a stupid, selfish brat and I'm better off without you." Rocky sneered at the redhead before walking off, leaving CeCe with tears in her eyes.

Allen and Cassandra walked over to CeCe. Cass saw the tears and quickly wrapped an arm around her shoulder, "CeCe, you okay?"

"I'm a horrible best friend and now Rocky hates me." CeCe said.

"Oh, come on, you know she didn't mean anything she said." Allen told her, leaning against the lockers.

"She told me she didn't need me and that I'm a stupid, selfish brat and that she's better off without me."

"You know she didn't actually mean it. She doesn't know any better." Cassandra said.

"It doesn't matter that I'm the red ranger I still could've made more time for her!"

"CeCe, you can't blame yourself. She'll understand one day. She'll forgive you."

"Yeah right."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

A few days later the Power Rangers were in a massive fight. They were surrounded by Slates and Iracabeth's latest monsters: Boomtron. It seemed like she had gotten the idea from watching CeCe on _Shake It Up Chicago_ and seeing the boom boxes created Boomtron. He was basically a giant speaker, except with arms and legs. This time however Iracabeth decided to join her monster in attacking the city.

"Stop right now witch!" Allen shouted.

"Really? That's the best you can come up with?" Iracabeth laughed. "You can't stop me!"

"Just watch us!" CeCe shouted.

"Oh, Red, I heard what happened. Your best friend hates you now huh. She can join my club! Everyone in town is apart of it!"

CeCe balled her hands up, "Shut your mouth!"

"Don't worry! I have a new friend for you to play with!" Iracabeth waved her hand and smoke filled the air.

When the smoke cleared the rangers gaped at what they saw. There in the smoke was a fourth Wild Fury ranger. Half of the torso was pink, along with the arm and glove, but the other half was black, including the arm and glove. The bottoms were fully black with pink boots and the helmet was pink. The structure of the helmet resembled a falcon. This new ranger was obviously female.

"She's got one of the missing morphers!" Cassandra shouted.

"Wow, aren't you the observant ranger." The new ranger sneered.

"Boomtron, attack!" The witch shouted.

The monster and Slates charged at the rangers. CeCe went after the Slates while Cassandra and Allen went after Boomtron.

CeCe was off of her game, however, as it seemed the Slates would manage to hit her more often than they normally would. She still managed to defeat them all, albeit with the help of her Battle Axe, then went to help her partners.

"Let's leave him to take them out." Iracabeth looked at the pink/black ranger.

"But I want to fight."

"And you will. But not now." The two vanished leaving Boomtron to fight the rangers.

Needless to say, the rangers defeated the monster and went back to their lives. Iracabeth and her new evil ranger were watching the fight, but Iracabeth turned the feed off before the rangers were revealed.

"Why couldn't I have fought them? I would've wiped the floor with them!"

"You must have patience. I know you are eager to take them out, but we have to wait for the perfect moment." Iracabeth said.

The ranger powered down and Rocky looked directly at Iracabeth, "Are you sure if I get rid of the Power Rangers CeCe will be my friend again?"

"Of course, darling. Why do you think she was always leaving you exactly when the rangers were fighting? Because she's watching them. If you take out the Wild Fury brats then CeCe will have nothing to watch and she'll be your friend again." Iracabeth gave Rocky a convincing smile.

"But, what about Cassandra and Allen? They always take CeCe's time too." Rocky frowned.

"Don't worry, my sweet, I will handle those two."

"Even if this does all work, I don't know if she'll be my friend again. I was really upset with her and I-I said some things I didn't mean and I feel really bad about it."

"Raquel, you are worrying to much. Trust me. This will _all_ work out. Now you go home and get some rest. Tomorrow you get your chance against the rangers. You won't destroy them yet. You will just be showing off your fighting skill."

Rocky nodded and teleported out of the lair. Elizabeth walked into the room directly after. "You never told her CeCe is the red ranger?"

"Of course not. Do you take me for an idiot?"

"No, but she'll find out eventually."

"When Rocky finds out that CeCe is the red ranger it will be much too late. She will only find out when the damage is done and the Power Rangers are no more."

"I think this is really going to backfire on you Mom." Elizabeth shook her head.

"Oh, go take your pessimism somewhere else child!"

The next day the Wild Fury rangers sat in the dojo with Cole.

"We found the pink morpher, Cole, but it's in the hands of Iracabeth." CeCe said.

"What? That can't be right." Cole said.

"Well, she was pink and black."

"Pink and black? No, I made the pink ranger suit just like yours. It shouldn't be different."

"Maybe she managed to twist the colors? Turned it evil?" Allen suggested.

"That's impossible. The morpher will only attach to someone that is worthy of it. If they have any kind of evil in their heart it will reject them." Cole told them.

"Okay, well, maybe Iracabeth found the girl that the morpher belongs too and put a spell on her? Or talked her way into making the girl work for her and she let Iracabeth change the morpher." Cassandra said.

Cole took this in thought, then nodded his head slowly, "It's possible, but she wouldn't be able to do too much. If someone tries to make the ranger morpher evil in any way it will activate a failsafe and the morpher will shut down."

"I guess all she changed was the color then." An alarm went off and they immediately ran to the command center.

On the screen was the pink ranger with a bunch of Slates, who were attacking random people on the street.

"We have to stop her." CeCe said.

"Go get her rangers."

"Wild access!"

"Stop right there!" CeCe shouted, as the trio appeared in the park.

"Finally you show up! Slates! Attack the rangers!" The pink ranger commanded.

The Slates immediately charged at the rangers, who easily took them out, however CeCe was knocked to the ground and had to be rescued.

"What's the matter?" Allen asked her, as he helped her up.

"Nothing, I'm fine." CeCe shrugged him off and looked at the evil ranger. "What do you want?"

"What do I want? I want to destroy you!"

"Why? You couldn't have that morpher if you weren't a good person." CeCe said.

"It's none of your concern!""What has she told you? Whatever she told you she's lying. She's the bad guy here!"

"Shut up! Falcon sword!" The pink ranger summoned a double edged sword and held it in her hands.

The rangers summoned their own weapons as the girl charged at them. She traded blows with Allen and CeCe, each deflecting one of the pink blades. She managed to get a hit on CeCe and she went down, but Cassandra wasted no time jumping in to take her place. The ranger deflected Cassandra's sais and with a quick twist managed to throw them across the park. She distracted Allen with a slash to the helmet then focused on the unarmed green ranger. She slashed away and to end her barrage she sent an uppercut slice at her. Cassandra cried out as she was thrown back and slammed into the ground hard, causing her to demorph, a first for any of the rangers.

"Cassandra!" Allen shouted, running to kneel beside his teammate.

"Cass?" the ranger stared at the girl on the ground.

Allen stood up and raised his visor so the ranger could see the glare. "What the hell was that?! Didn't your sensei teach you to never attack an unarmed opponent! It's dishonorable!"

As she stared at the blue ranger she could sense that she knew those eyes from somewhere. She tried to fight off the same his words were bringing up. "You don't understand! I have to do this! I don't have a choice!""Don't feed me that crap! Everyone has a choice! You don't seem to be under a spell so it's your choice to do this!"

CeCe shook the senses back in her head and rushed in between them. "Allen, stand down!"

"Allen?"

"But C-"

"Stand down! Get Cassandra back to the command center."

"I-"

"Now!"

Allen snarled at the pink ranger, but went over to Cassandra and picked her up bridal style and teleported away. CeCe turned her attention to the other ranger.

"Don't you start to Red!"

"He's right though. You're not under a spell and she's not making you do this. What I want to know is why."

"You rangers are in the way!"

"In the way of what?"

"I…we'll finish this another time!" She teleported off before CeCe could say another word.

"You didn't tell me Allen and Cassandra were the blue and green rangers!" Rocky said.

"If I told you, you would not have done this. You know they are in the way of you getting CeCe back."

"But Allen and Cass are good people. I don't want to destroy them."

"Raquel, they are the ones that are stopping you from getting CeCe back. Isn't it worth it?" Iracabeth stared into her eyes, shifting Rocky's views slightly.

"I...well yeah." Rocky agreed, not knowing Iracabeth's plan.

"Don't worry darling. We'll get everything worked out." Iracabeth smiled at her.

"Is she gonna be okay?" Allen asked Cole.

"She's fine. She took a few major hits, but nothings broken, just bruised. She just has to rest." Cole said.

"How can anyone that deserves to be a ranger do something like that?"

"Maybe she's desperate or there's something else going on." Cole pointed out.

"I don't know. I don't think I like this girl."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Cass, are you sure you're okay?" CeCe asked the next day.  
>"I'm fine. Just a little sore." Cassandra assured her.<p>

"I think there's something more to this pink ranger." CeCe said.

"Like what?"  
>"I don't know really, when Allen went off on her for attacking you her body language told me that she was ashamed of her actions, but she claims she has to do it because we're in the way."<br>"In the way of what?"

"I'm not sure."

Allen walked into the command center. "Guys, pinkies back."

"What's she doing now?" CeCe asked.

"Well, she's just standing in the park. Think we should go?"

"Yeah, we have to figure out what she's going to do." CeCe said.

The trio morphed and teleported to the park. The pink ranger looked at them but didn't speak.

"What are you doing here?" CeCe asked.

"Look, you were right." She replied, directing her attention to Allen. "My sensei would've been ashamed and so am I."  
>"You should be."<p>

"But I can't stop! I have to get rid of you!"  
>"Why? Why do you hate us so much?" CeCe asked.<p>

"I told you that's not your concern!"

"You're trying to destroy us. It is our concern."

"I have a little surprise for you three. Iracabeth thought it was unfair that you could form a megazord and I would have no chance against you so she whipped up a little something for me. Zords online!"  
>The pink falcon Zord flew in overhead. It seemed to match the other Zords, with pink everywhere except having a silver underbelly. However it was soon joined by two more Zords. One was a Zord that resembled a Mako Shark, but it was fully black with silver fins and the underbelly was, of course, silver. It had dashes of pink around the body. The next was a black gorilla with a silver underbelly and knuckles, with hints of pink around the body. It was obviously the biggest of the three.<p>

"Whoa." Cassandra stared up at the Zords.  
>"I don't think those two came with the spandex." Allen commented.<p>

"True, they didn't. Iracabeth had one of her henchmen create them for me."

"And how do you know they won't turn on you?" CeCe asked.

"I looked them up and down, inside out. Megazord formation!"  
>The Mako and falcon Zords broke apart and created an armor that covered the gorilla Zord. Part of the falcon Zord created a helmet.<p>

"Catch me if you can." The pink ranger jumped into the cockpit of her megazord.

CeCe called for their Zords and as soon as they arrived they combined to the Wild Fury megazord.

The pink ranger drew her blade and the rangers did the same. The two Zords stared at each other, before they finally attacked. The two megazords matched each other blow for blow neither getting the upper hand. The pink ranger did the same technique she used the day before to rid the megazord of it's weapon. Instead of following up with an attack, like she had done before, she discarded her weapon and instead put up her fists. The two megazords started to trade blows, but slowly the pink ranger was getting the upper hand.

"What do we do?" Cassandra asked.  
>"Look for a weak spot or something. Jesus, I don't know!" CeCe started to panic.<p>

The pink ranger took advantage of the situation and started nailing punch after punch, the Wild Fury megazords defenses slowly starting to wear down. She hit one more attack and the Wild Fury megazord broke apart, each Zord falling to the ground, defeated. The rangers all dropped onto the ground too, bruised and wounded.

The pink ranger dropped from her megazord and walked over to the rangers, "Ready to give up yet?"  
>"Never!" The trio stood up and pulled out their weapons.<p>

The pink ranger sighed and pulled out her double edged sword. "Fine, but I gave you a chance."

The Wild Fury rangers charged at the lone ranger, who easily outmaneuvered them. They were already sore and bruised (CeCe was already distracted as it was) and weren't able to move as fast as they had intended. The pink ranger slashed the green ranger and Cassandra spun in the air and landed hard on the ground, demorphing on impact. Allen swung his sword, but the pink ranger ducked and threw the blue ranger through the air. When he hit a tree he demorphed and fell to the ground, unconscious.

CeCe stared at the girl in front of her, "This is your last chance to stop this!"  
>"I am stopping this and I'm stopping you." With that the pink ranger sliced the red ranger across the stomach and she fell onto the ground, demorphed and vulnerable. She walked to the unmorphed red ranger and smiled, "Now it's time to end this." With her foot she rolled the girl onto her back and her heart dropped at the sight. "CeCe?"<br>CeCe could barely look up at the girl. "How do you know my name?"

The doubled edge sword fell to the ground and the girl sank to her knees next to CeCe. "CeCe, I'm so sorry! She didn't tell me it was you!" She took off her helmet and CeCe found herself looking right up at Rocky.

"R-Rocky? Why?" CeCe couldn't get an answer, however, as she fell unconscious.

"Oh, God, what have I done? What the hell was I thinking?!" Looking around at the Wild Fury rangers, Rocky lifted CeCe in her arms and laid her next to Allen, then she hurried to Cassandra and moved her with the other two rangers. She then teleported to the only place she thought could be their headquarters: the dojo.

When she found herself in the dojo she quickly found herself being stared at by none of than Cole. He looked from the rangers to her and looked like he was ready to drop into a fighting stance. She realized she was still wearing her ranger uniform.  
>"Please, you have to help them." She begged, as she powered down.<p>

"Weren't you just trying to destroy them?" Cole questioned, unsure of her motives.

"I was wrong. Things aren't what I thought they were."

At this he nodded and started to look them over. She knew he was going to do that the whole time and was only hesitant because of her. She sat down on one of the chairs and started to cry. She realized why CeCe was always canceling on her now. It wasn't because CeCe didn't care, it was because she was protecting the world.

At the witches lair Iracabeth watched as her warrior take all the Wild Fury rangers to safety and cursed herself. She should have known it wouldn't have worked.

"I told you this would backfire on you." Elizabeth said tauntingly to her mother.

"Quiet girl. If I want your opinion I'll ask for it!" Iracabeth snapped.

"You know, ever since you started fighting these rangers you've become very rude towards me."  
>"Well, it's your own fault. You see I'm clearly unhappy and you goad me along!"<br>"Mom. You realize that even though Rocky didn't destroy the rangers she still did a big number on them. They won't be able to stop you if you send a monster out right now."

"You're right. Thank you for reminding me."

Cole walked over to the girl who was silently crying her eyes out. When she saw him coming she quickly wiped her eyes, "What's the verdict?"  
>"They are very bruised and beaten, but they'll survive." Cole said.<p>

"Good.."

"Now, do you want to tell me what happened?" Cole asked, crouching down in front of her. "From the beginning."

Rocky sighed, "CeCe had left me to run off with Cassandra and Allen and now I realize that she was trying to save the world, but at the time I thought she was abandoning me. I went off for a walk and I suddenly found myself in this…weird place. It was Iracabeth's lair and she told me that CeCe was fascinated with the Wild Fury Power Rangers and if I get rid of them she'd be my friend again. It…it didn't make much sense to me but she was staring in my eyes and I…I don't know. It's hard to explain."

"She may have used some kind of spell."

"I-I think she did…I remember finding out that Allen and Cassandra were the blue and green rangers and I went to her about it. I told her I didn't want to destroy them because they were still good people and she told me that destroying them would be worth having CeCe back. In the back of my head I knew it wasn't right but…but I still agreed with her."

"Where did you get the morpher?"

"She had it in a suitcase."  
>"Were there anymore?"<br>"No, but there were slots for two more. Except she didn't know where they were. When she found it they were missing. I didn't even touch the morpher. I looked at it, but then I looked back at her and when I looked back it was on my wrist."

An alarm sounded throughout the dojo and Cole ran back to the screen. "Great! There's a monster attacking and the rangers are out cold."  
>"I can handle the monster." Rocky volunteered.<br>"Alone? You can't do it by yourself."

"I can and I will. You're not my sensei and you're not my boss, you cannot stop me! Besides this is all my fault. I have to try to make it right." Rocky teleported away before Cole could argue.

A/N So, I'm really considering scrapping this story. It is not very popular and quite honestly I'm seriously pissed. This guy kept harassing me about this story and has NOT ONCE LEFT A REVIEW. Not to mention I don't really know where I want to go with this anymore.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Rocky teleported to the street, helmet back on, and immediately ran in the direction of the screaming. She knew she had to put the others in the back of her mind right now or else she wouldn't stand a chance. She just hoped that when she got back CeCe would forgive her. If it took giving up her morpher she'd do it.

She turned down a street and saw Crockjaw laughing as Slates chased the innocent civilians. At the sight the Pink ranger growled and pulled out her double edge sword. She charged at the nearest Slate and quickly brought it down. This got the attention of all the other Slates, who all charged at her. Rocky swiftly took them out then pointed her blades at the alligator humanoid. "Stop where you are Crockjaw!"  
>"Traitor! You shall pay for betraying my Queen!" Crockjaw raised his own sword.<p>

"Queen? When did you start that? It doesn't matter. Leave these people alone and fight me."

"With pleasure!" Crockjaw ran straight at her, swinging wildly.

Rocky ducked under the first swing and counted with her own, her sword making contact with his side. Crockjaw stumbled back to try and regain composure, but Rocky refused to give him breathing time. She kept the assault up, barely giving him time to bring up his sword.

Iracabeth growled as she watched her general lose the battle. "That blasted crocodile can't do anything right!"

Elizabeth sighed at her mother's temper. Whenever she got too mad she couldn't think properly. "Rocky can't handle Crockjaw and a giant monster. Send that piece of junk monster out, grown, to attack the city too. She'll have to pick one to fight and we're guaranteed to do some damage to the city."

The elder witch smiled at the younger girl, "You're such a smart girl."

Cole watched as Rocky took complete control over the fight with Crockjaw. It seemed that she would win in just a matter of time but when the alarm went off he couldn't believe it. The witch and sent a huge monster out to attack the city. It resembled a samurai however it's armor was black.

Cole groaned, "Oh, great, that's juts what we need right now."  
>"What's going on?" A voice behind him made him spin around. Cass had woken up and was making her way over to him.<p>

"You shouldn't be up yet, Cassandra." Cole said. "You're pretty banged up."  
>"I'm fine." She pushed it aside and looked at the Globe. "There's a monster attacking the city? Can I pilot the Megazord on my own?"<p>

"No, it needs all three of you." Cole said.

The Viewing Globe switched to Rocky still dominating Crockjaw. "Rocky's fighting the bad guys?"

"She was under a spell. She wanted to make up for what she did so she went out there alone." Cole explained.

"I've got an idea."

Rocky knocked the monster to the ground and leveled her sword at him, "You're finished!"  
>Before anything else could happen, the ground shook and Rocky stumbled trying not to fall. She looked up and saw the Samurai monster swing his sword and slice a building diagonally. The top part of the building fell to the ground.<p>

"What? No!"

Crockjaw took advantage of her distraction and kicked her legs out from under her. He quickly stood and swung his sword for a finishing blow.

Rocky flinched when the sword started to swing and her eyes widened when she saw two sais block the crocodile's sword. They threw the sword up and slashed Crockjaw sending him staggering back. Rocky looked at the wielder of the sais. "Cass?"

The green ranger held a hand out for Rocky, "C'mon, get up."

Rocky took her hand and got to her feet. "Thanks. I'm sorry."

"I know you are, but we can't worry about that right now. You need to get your Megazord and go take care of the big guy." Cassandra said.

"Are you sure you can handle him?"

"It doesn't matter. Go!"  
>Rocky nodded and summoned her Zords, quickly putting them together to make her Megazord.<p>

Cass stared at Crockjaw, "All right sewer breath it's you and me now!"  
>"No matter, I'll finish you off!"<p>

Cassandra knew she couldn't finish off Crockjaw, at least not by herself, and knew she would have to keep him off balance. She was still bruised and a good hit to one of the sore spots would be a huge disadvantage to her. She just had to hold him off until Rocky destroyed the Samurai or her team showed up.

Crockjaw rushed her, immediately trying to finish her with a slash at her stomach. She flipped over it and countered in mid flip. However as soon as she landed on her feet she found herself having to deflect his attacks as he rushed her. She couldn't get close enough to get a counter in. It irritated her that she had the shortest range in the whole group.

Crockjaw used a downward slash at her which she blocked by catching the blade in-between the blades of her sais and the prongs on the sides. He tried to keep bringing the sword down and it took all her strength to keep him at bay. An idea crossed in her mind and she twisted her wrists in a swift motion. The blade of Crockjaw's sword snapped into three pieces and she smirked.

Crockjaw, however, took this very hard. "My sword! You broke my sword!"

"I meant to do that by the way." Cassandra said, grinning.

"This isn't over!" Crockjaw shouted, before retreating.

Cassandra grinned at her victory and returned to the dojo.

Rocky brought her sword down on the Samurai, dealing the last blow as he exploded. "That's that." She looked at the ground where she left Cassandra and Crockjaw but didn't see either of them. Hoping that Cass managed to beat him and went back to the dojo Rocky disassembled her Megazord and teleported back to the dojo.

When she arrived she saw CeCe and Allen standing on either side of Cass. Rocky demorphed and slowly walked over to them.

"How did you think to snap his sword?" Allen asked.

"Well I saw Raphael do it to Leonardo in that Ninja Turtles movie.." Cass confessed. Allen started to laugh. Cole stepped up to them and nodded at the approaching Rocky.

"Hi…" Rocky said awkwardly.

"We would've come to help you with that Samurai but CeCe waited until you were about to finish it before waking up." Cassandra said.

"He wasn't that tough." Rocky shrugged. "Look, I'm sorry. She had me convinced I was doing the right thing but she didn't tell me you were the rangers. She just said that CeCe was infatuated with the rangers and if I got rid of them I'd have CeCe back."

"What do you mean you'd get CeCe back?" Cassandra looked at her.

"Ever since the Power Rangers appeared I hadn't even seen much of CeCe. Then I didn't realize it was because she was a ranger, but she was always saying she was hanging out with you two and I don't know, I felt abandoned."

"It's not your fault." CeCe said. "You were under a spell."

"No, I shouldn't have even fallen for it." Rocky said, looking at her morpher. Unlike the others, whose morphers were converted to cell phones, Rocky still had the original morpher on her wrist, in the shape of a pink falcon. She undid the strap and held it out to CeCe. "I don't deserve this."

CeCe looked at her, then the morpher for a minute. She took the morpher from Rocky, and then started pushing buttons on it. The morpher turned into a cell phone and handed it back to Rocky. "If the morpher choose you then you deserve it Rocky. You're not the first ranger to be tricked into serving the bad guys."

"But CeCe-"  
>"She's right. She knows it, I know it and you know it." Cassandra said.<p>

"Take it, Rocky. You can't help us if you don't have your morpher." CeCe said.

"I...I don't know what to say." Rocky said, taking the morpher.

"Say thank you and come give me a hug." CeCe said, smiling.

**A/N So, I know it won't matter much but I am trying to figure out if I should use pairings. You guys have any ideas? And don't give me Deuce/CeCe or Deuce/Rocky or Ty/CeCe. Deuce and Ty more than likely won't even appear in this story. And I don't write them.**


	8. AN

**A/N**

Okay your pissing me off honestly. Have you checked how many stories I have to work on? Seriously? I have a crap ton of them I need to finish! This story is low on the list of reviewers wanting updates so it's low priority. Not to mention I'm stuck on this anyway. This will get updated whenever it gets updated. I can't help how long that takes. If you can be patient and wait then great but if not then I can't help you. This story doesn't get many reviews, as I have said. I'm still waiting for you reviewers to help me with pairings. This is low on my priority list and has more than once been threatened (in my head) to be discontinued. I'm not making you check for updates. All I can say is it'll be updated when it's updated. Sorry but that's how it goes with these things.


End file.
